Greased Lightning
by MkSC77
Summary: Sharon and Andy dress as Sandy and Danny from Grease for a neighbor's Halloween party. Their dialogue about the costumes grosses out Emily and Rusty. There's also a Hocus Pocus viewing and a snippet about the picture that was posted in the MC fb group this morning with Sharon's, Andy's, and Provenza's heads photoshopped into the faces of the witch, flying monkey, and crystal ball.


**A more polished version of this will be part of a future chapter of Freaking Out, but I wanted to post what I had on Halloween, and I also thought it would be a good chance to get some suggestions for the final version-There will be more content than this about Halloween, but if there's anything specific you want to suggest, I'm always open for that.**

 **For those of you who haven't read my other story (it's my first story, so if you haven't read it or have lost interest in it, I definitely don't blame you!), this is set in current time (the sixth season never happened), Emmett is Emily's husband, and Marie is ~7 weeks old here.**

"All right, baby's asleep, time for some _Hocus Pocus_." Emily put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and poured a glass of wine.

Rusty's face crinkled. "What's that?"

Emily's eyes widened. " _Mom_! You've never introduced Rusty to _Hocus Pocus_?!"

Sharon shrugged. "I'd forgotten about that movie. Rusty would've been too old for it by the time he lived with me, anyway."

Emily shook her head with a look of exaggerated despair on her face. "No, no, no. _Hocus Pocus_ is appropriate for all ages. One can _never_ be too old for it. Come on, Rusty, let's give you some culture."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about all ages—I seem to recall you sleeping with me for a week after you saw it the first time."

"Awww, did the big bad movie scare little Emmy?" Rusty cracked.

Sharon laughed. "She loved the movie _Beaches_ when she was little, so I tried telling her that the mean witch was the same person in real life—all that did was make her refuse to watch _Beaches_ for months after that."

"I think I'd rather study than watch a kid's movie—never mind," Rusty mumbled when Emily glared at him. Once the popcorn was ready, he followed her into the living room. It was the Friday night before Halloween, and Emily had been insufferable. It had been a long time since she hadn't been too busy around Halloween to enjoy it, and she was taking advantage of it, much to Rusty's dismay. Sharon got a glass of wine for herself and joined them in the living room. Andy was having dinner with someone he sponsored through AA, so it was just the three of them for the evening.

"Okay, a movie about witches that suck the souls from children? This isn't weird," Rusty commented less than five minutes into the movie.

Emily threw a piece of popcorn at him. "Shut up and just watch."

"Why did it take the townspeople all day to get to the witches' house?"

"Oh, my god, Rusty, just watch!"

"Okay, okay."

"I'd forgotten how funny this is," Sharon said a little while later. "'Tis firm! 'Tis firm as stone!'" She and Emily said along with the movie.

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Oh, good god."

The next afternoon, Sharon was going through a stack of mail. It was refreshing to come across what looked like a card among the AARP solicitations, bills, and junk mail, and she recognized Patrice's handwriting before she even checked the return address. That was odd. It was addressed to her and Andy, but it was too early for their anniversary, and an invitation for something would probably include Rusty. Intrigued, she opened the envelope, and its contents had her shrieking with laughter.

Andy was sitting at the bar, and he looked up from his sandwich. "What?"

"The hell are you laughing about?" Emily came into the kitchen from putting Marie down for a nap and started digging through the refrigerator for something for lunch.

Sharon turned the Halloween card around to show them. It was the scene from The Wizard of Oz with the witch and flying monkey on each side of the witch's crystal ball. Sharon's face had been photoshopped into the witch's face, Andy's into the flying monkey's, and Provenza's into the crystal ball. "I guess Louie's told her about calling Andy a desk monkey, and I've told her about Andy drawing a picture of a witch with my name over it on the board when I was still in FID, and—"

Andy nearly choked on his sandwich. "You know about that?!"

"Of course I do." Sharon was laughing so hard, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She tacked the picture to the bulletin board on the wall beside the refrigerator.

Emily looked more closely at the picture. "That's hilarious...But it's kind of creepy. You with green hands is just going to give me nightmares. Speaking of which, did you find a costume for tonight?" They were all going to a Halloween party being hosted across the street.

Sharon nodded. "We're going to be Sandy and Danny from _Grease_."

"Ooh, nice Sandy or slutty Sandy?"

"Slutty Sandy," Andy answered without hesitation.

"Oh, god, I walked right into that one," Emily muttered. "Disgusting."

Sharon elbowed Andy. " _Nice_ Sandy."

"Fine. I'll take nice Sandy in the streets, and slutty Sandy in the—"

"Andy, I'm begging you, do _not_ finish that sentence," Emily moaned.

Later that evening, Sharon put her costume on a little early and went to the kitchen, planning to have a glass of wine while she waited for everyone else to get dressed. Emily, obviously having the same idea, was sitting at the bar in her witch costume with a glass of wine in front of her and Marie in her arms. Emmett and Andy were still getting dressed. "Aww, you are going to be the _cutest_ little lamb," Sharon cooed as she took the baby from Emily. Marie smiled up at her, which she'd just started doing a couple of days before. It melted Sharon's heart every time. As she opened the refrigerator for a bottle of wine, she heard Rusty coming in from studying at school.

"Were you not hot in that sweatshirt?" Emily asked.

Rusty shook his head. "It's always cold as balls in the library."

Sharon closed the refrigerator door. "Since when is 'as balls' a unit of measurement? What does that even mean?"

Rusty jumped. He was just now realizing she was in the kitchen. "Nothing."

"Why this car is automatic..." Andy appeared in the kitchen, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Both tight, and both making Sharon consider sending everyone else to the party and staying home with Andy. "It's systematic...It's _hyyyyyyyydromatic_..."

"Please don't put us through this," Emily whined. "I should've known you'd act really lame."

Sharon looked Andy up and down appreciatively. "Well, don't you look hot as balls!" She looked over at Rusty. "Did I say it right?"

" _No_!" Rusty and Emily screamed in unison.

"Oh, god, that was disturbing." Rusty covered his face with his hands. "I have to go cut off my ears now."

"I'm right behind you," Emily said, equally disgusted. "Damn, Marie's so lucky she can't understand English yet."

"They're so _gross_ ," Rusty hissed as they were hurrying out of the kitchen like they were running from the cops, leaving Andy snickering and Sharon looking bewildered.

"You said it, little brother."

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
